deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-096 vs Slenderman
SCP-096 vs Slenderman is a What-If? Death Battle featuring SCP-096 from SCP Foundation and the Creepypasta entity known as Slenderman. Description In today's Death Battle, two tall, thin, pale and monstrous entities will enter the heat of battle. But only one will emerge victorious. Who will it be? Will 096 slaughter its target like the rest? Or are its chances at victory... Slender? Intro (Cue: Death Battle - Wiz & Boomstick) Wiz: We as humans are a naturally curious race. And while we all may have different things that scare us, one fear that is many if not all of us share is the fear of the unknown. Boomstick: So what happens when you can’t even look at the monster whose hunting you down, else you suffer an agonisingly painful demise? Well, you get creeps like these guy! ' SCP-096 intro Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 ' Boomstick: SCP-096, the shy guy with an unstoppable rage. ' Slenderman intro Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 ' Wiz: And Slenderman, the faceless entity that took the internet by storm. (Silence fills the room as Boomstick has disappeared.) Wiz: Um, Boomstick? Where’d you go? (Boomstick jumps out from behind Wiz, wearing a hockey mask similar to the one worn by Jason Voorhees , and screamed manically. To which Wiz screams and punches Boomstick in the face with his mechanical hand, knocking both the mask off his face, and a bloody tooth from his mouth.) Boomstick: Ow! What the fuck?! Wiz: Boomstick?! Why the hell would you do that?! I thought you were the foundation trying to terminate me! Boomstick: ...What? Wiz: (Coughs and regains his composure) N-nevermind. I’m Wizard and he’s Boomstick. And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would a Death Battle. SCP-096 (Cue: Ajoura - SCP Foundation theme) Wiz: The world is filled with many strange and mysterious things that defy the laws of nature, which terrify and threaten human civilization. Upon being discovered, these anomalies are taken and hidden from the world by one very powerful, but secret organization. Their job is to secure the anomalies, contain them, and to protect humanity from them. This is the SCP Foundation. Boomstick: Let me guess, another government group that thinks they can contain weird monsters and shit, but they obviously can’t and they release some horrifying abomination onto the world? Wiz: Actually, the Foundation is quite competent. Sure there have been a few containment breaches from time to time. But the Foundation has always found a way to recapture the SCPs. Boomstick: Huh, well holy shit. Good job, SCP Foundation for doing your job. Wiz: Moving on, because there are so many SCPs locked away, they have all been placed under specific classes based on how difficult it is to keep them contained. Boomstick: Basically difficulty settings in a video game. Wiz: I guess that’s one way of putting it. Safe class SCPs are, well, easy to contain and don’t require a lot of resources to do so. Euclid class are more difficult to contain, but are still manageable to a degree. And finally is Keter- Boomstick: Basically the equivalent of those little toddlers that first time single moms have a shit time keeping track of. Wiz: So, you and your mother? Boomstick: Hey! Don’t talk that way about Mama Boomstick you son of a bitch! Wiz: Heh. Well getting back on track, while there are literally thousands of SCPs locked away, there are few that have the potential of causing an XK scenario, or the end of the world. One such SCP is SCP-096, codename: the shy guy. (SCP-096 is seen holding its face in its hands, whimpering in its containment cell.) (Cue: Dan Skinner, Adam Skinner & Dave James - Incendiaries) Boomstick: Really? That lanky freak can bring the world to an end? I'll believe THAT when I see it! Wiz: Well, 096 has never truly shown planet level strength or destructive capability- Boomstick: I rest my case. Wiz: But that doesn't make it any less dangerous. In fact, the reason why it's considered such a threat is because of one simple factor: its face. (Everything goes quiet) Boomstick: (Burst into laughter) What? Is it so ugly that everyone who sees it dies?! Ohhohoh god! You're killing me Wiz! (Music starts back up) Wiz: (Clears throat) You're actually half right Boomstick. Though, it's not the creature's looks that kill. See, while under normal circumstances, 096 is seen being docile and non-hostile, if an unfortunate soul were to see its face, whether it be in person, on a video recording, or even a photograph, it will enter an emotionally agitated state, causing it to... well... (SCP-096 stands up and lets out a loud and distorted scream while still holding its face in its hands) Boomstick: Umm... what's it doing? Wiz: From this point on, whomever observed SCP-096's face will be referred to as SCP-096-1, as they will most certainly perish. After about 1 or 2 minutes of screaming, SCP-096 will then hunt down 096-1 and, upon reaching its target, will proceed to violently and mercilessly murder them. Boomstick: Wow. I know some people are insecure about their looks, but that's taking it to a whole other level! Wiz: No kidding. Slenderman (Cue: Slender: The Arrival - No Friends) Wiz: Somewhere out in the woods lurks a tall, pale, and faceless entity, pateintly awaiting his next victim. This entity is simply known as the Slenderman. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Who are you rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting on SCP-096 Rooting and betting on Slenderman Rooting for SCP-096, betting on Slenderman Rooting for Slenderman, betting on SCP-096 Death Battle FIGHT!!! K.O.!!! Conclusion Next Time Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:”SCP Foundation vs Creepypasta” Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Under construction